


Walk of Punishment

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Braime - Freeform, F/M, First Time, RPF, Sex, Smut, Trailer Sex, Walk of Punishment, challenge, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: *** This work is RPFAfter a long shoot for GOT S3E3, Walk of Punishment, things heat up between Nik and Gwen in his fancy trailer.This is in response to the prompt: N&Gs first time which I think happened on set in 2013.(Note: I backed it up a year to 2012 while filming S3.)
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up this prompt by a year so I apologize to whoever sent it, but I hope you enjoy this anyway. Thank you for sending it 😘😘 
> 
> As I’ve been doing a lot lately this will have two parts. If you have any specific requests about how you want the smut to go or who you want to “win” please let me know! Hope you enjoy 😚😚

“I thought you were never going to get that line right,” Gwen commented as they trudged towards their trailers. It was a long evening of filming and they were both covered in sweat, dirt and mud. They’d been on a horse together, tied up, sitting back to back the day before and her legs were still sore from spending so much time riding. Then the long, emotional night shoot they had just finished up had her exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. “Well, I do like partridge,” she said. “How difficult can that be? Partridge. Partridge. Not patrige, or partreeeege or whatever those words were that kept coming out of your mouth.” 

“I don’t speak your language, remember?” Nik sneered. “Your words are weird. Agerhøne - that’s how you say it. Doesn’t that sound so much better? It just rolls off the tongue.” 

“While I don’t doubt that Danish is a lovely language, if you’re going to play a character who speaks english you need to learn how to say the words properly,” she lectured. “Especially when it’s late at night and none of us want to do the take 35 times because you can’t pronounce a simple word.” 

“It was only 4 takes,” he huffed, opening the door to his trailer. 

Gwen followed him right up the steps and inside, while he gave her a strange glare over his shoulder. “It was actually 5,” she corrected him. “You had to sneeze the first time.” 

“Oh right,” he agreed. Nik stopped and turned around, looking her up and down. “What are you doing here anyway? You have your own trailer. Scram.” 

“I have a little sardine can - it’s nothing like this mansion - your grace,” she said, waving her hand around dramatically at the stunning trailer Nik was given as one of the stars of the series. It was big and beautiful. He had a sitting area, a little mini kitchen with a fridge and a much higher ceiling. But there was one thing in particular she wanted. “Besides,” she added, giving him a mischievous smile. “I don’t have a shower in mine.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth she darted past him and right into the small bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. 

“Are you serious?” he called out after her with a moan. 

“I’ll be quick,” she replied with a giggle. 

“You’re lucky I need a snack. But if you’re not out of there before I finish this sandwich you’re a dead woman,” he grumbled. 

Gwen ignored anything else he said out there with his mouth full of whatever he’d pulled out of the fridge. Instead she turned on the water and started to strip off her clothes. They had stopped off at wardrobe and left their costumes, so she was wearing only the thin cotton camisole and black crops that she wore underneath - all of which were soaked with sweat. She peeled everything off and left it in a pile on the floor and then stepped into the shower. It was small, like a typical shower in an RV or camper, but it was a shower and it felt amazing. She washed her hair with whatever awful man shampoo he had in there and scrubbed herself from head to toe. It felt incredible to get all the dirt and sweat off of her body and finally be clean again. It also really helped to wake her up a bit and refresh her. 

Gwen turned off the water and reached for a towel. Once she was dried off she realized she’d made a fairly big mistake. There was no way she was putting anything back on from the pile of damp clothing on the floor. She scanned the room and saw one of Nik’s hoodies hanging on the back of the door. She really didn’t have any other options, so she grabbed it and slipped it on. Thankfully it was long enough to cover her ass, as long as she didn’t lift her arms or bend over. 

“Are you done yet?” he called out from the other side of the door. 

Gwen quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor and opened the door. “All yours,” she said with a smile. She was barely out of the way before he was pushing past her into the tiny room. The door shut behind him with a bang. Honestly, she couldn’t blame him for being cranky. He’d needed a shower every bit as much as she had - and it was his shower. 

She looked around the room and then tossed her clothes on the floor over by the door. The shades were all drawn, but she could see just a tiny bit of moonlight peeking through. Even though she really hadn’t been long in the shower she knew most of the other cast members would be long gone - headed home to shower since they didn’t have luxurious suites like Nik either. 

Still, she didn’t want to risk trying to make it from there to her trailer wearing nothing but a Leeds hoodie that everyone knew was Nik’s. What would people think if they saw her? She walked over to his couch, pulled the hoodie down to cover as much of her as she could, then tucked her legs under her and sat down. 

Gwen leaned her head back with a sigh and pondered what it would be like to be such a huge star that she would get a place like this to spend her downtime on set. He had a collection of books, a TV, wifi, and even a video game console that would likely never get used. She knew if she turned it on the TV would be on a channel showing football and that was about all it would ever get used for. 

The shower turned off and moments later she heard the door open. “You’re still here? Whyyyyyy?” he asked, sounding extremely annoyed. 

With her head resting on her hand she glanced back and saw he’d come out in a robe. “I need you to go get my clean clothes from my trailer,” she said, stretching out her legs towards the foot rest as he appeared in front of her. She could feel his eyes moving from her toes, up her legs without even looking. She shifted slightly, revealing even more of her thigh. She knew she was blessed with mile long legs and they were one of her sexiest features, so she wasn’t surprised that he was looking her over, but she did feel a bit flattered. Their relationship since they’d first met had been one of mostly backhanded insults and teasing - even though every once in a while that teasing had a flirty tone to it that just came naturally. 

“You can get your clothes yourself,” he finally said, still standing in front of her. 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “There might still be people out there. Do you really want me wandering out of your trailer in nothing but one of your hoodies?” 

“Nothing?” he asked, tilting his head as if he was trying to peek underneath. 

“Nothing,” she confirmed, looking him right in the eye. “My shirt, pants, bra and panties are right over there,” she pointed towards the pile on the floor. “No way was I putting any of those wet clothes back on after a lovely shower.” 

“You’re welcome,” he drawled. “But I’m still not getting your clothes for you. Maybe you should have thought of that before you stole my shower.” Nik crossed his arms and looked smug. Even with the bushy beard she knew exactly what the look on his face was. 

“Oh come on,” she pressed, giving him a pout. “Be a gentleman and go get my bag. It’s right inside the door, well pretty much everything is right inside the door. But watch you don’t hit your head on the low ceiling,” she warned. 

“When have you ever thought of me as a gentleman?” He asked, his eyes wandering to her legs again. Gwen felt her heart start to beat a little faster. Nik was leaving absolutely no doubts that he was checking her out and while it might have been creepy with someone else - it was turning her on. She shifted slightly to the side and lifted her arms over her head to stretch and yawn, knowing full well what would happen. “What are you up to?” He groaned, after getting a good view of her ass. 

“You’re not a gentleman and I’m no lady,” she said, giving him a suggestive look, while biting her bottom lip. 

“I beg to differ,” he said softly. “On the latter.” It was the closest thing to a compliment that he’d ever given her. 

Gwen’s heart was pounding at that point. This was new territory for them and it was clear exactly where things were headed, especially when his hand lightly grazed the top of her leg, sending tingles from her shin bone straight to her groin. 

She sat up and boldly reached for the tie on his robe. He watched her give it a tug and undo it. “Whoops,” she said coyly. The robe didn’t fall all the way open, but enough to know he was definitely naked under there. 

“What if I told you I want my hoodie back?” He asked. 

Gwen shrugged and slowly stood up. They were inches apart as she reached for the bottom of the sweater and pulled it up and off. She pushed it against his chest. “There you go.” Nik took the shirt from her and tossed it on the chair somewhere behind him. They were so close that her erect nipples were almost touching his skin. “I thought you came out here to get dressed?” 

“I did,” he replied, shrugging the robe off and tossing it away as well. She felt something touch her leg and smiled - she knew without looking exactly what it was, but she looked anyway. His shaft was hard, standing tall - ready to go. And she knew her body was ready to take every thick, delightful inch of him. Her pussy was wet and aching. What a strange, but pleasant turn of events, she thought. 

Nik leaned forward like he was about to kiss her so she placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “Hold on. I think we should put a wager on this before we get started.” He looked interested. “Whoever finishes first has to do the walk of punishment and get my clothes.”

Nik nodded. “Oh, it’s on.” Before she could say another word his mouth covered hers and a sultry, sizzling kiss that made her knees weak started the challenge very much in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who replied to my tweet and to those who left comments here. I was just confirming that people were still interested in Gwendolaj RPF and trying to make sure it wasn’t getting repetitive or - boring - for lack of a better word. It can be difficult and worrisome when you write the same pair so many times, so I was wondering if I was starting to get stale 😊 I appreciate those who took the time to ease my worries. As long as I keep writing these two I will try my best to keep things original and interesting. And I’ll keep writing as long as people are still enjoying 😘❤️

She took a moment to catch her breath after the kiss and then tried to play it cool. “I don’t even really like you, you know” Gwen said as she lifted her leg and set her foot on the couch, giving him a much better view of her pussy. “I just tolerate you because I’m a nice person.” 

Nik stepped closer and closed the gap between them again, his eyes not leaving the newly exposed area of her body. “Oh were we doing this in character? A little Jaime and Brienne roleplay?” he asked snidely. 

“Nope,” Gwen shook her head. “Jaime has some redeeming qualities - you don’t.” 

“Mmm, we’ll see about that,” he replied, lifting his gaze to her eyes before sinking to his knees. 

“See, you’re playing dirty already,” she commented as he stuck out his tongue and lightly grazed her slit from bottom to top. The game they were playing was to see who could get the other to come first. She almost called him a cheater, but swallowed up those words before they came out of her mouth. They carried a different connotation that she didn’t want to think about, or put into his mind. 

“Make me stop,” he challenged her. She felt him spread her open with his fingers and then move back in to lick her again. 

She groaned. “Don’t tell me what to do,” she snapped. She felt the puffs of air against her skin from his laughter. Gwen shoved her fingers into his long, still damp hair and she held him in place, completely the opposite of what he’d told her to do. She could take it for a while before she got close to the edge, so she decided she was just going to enjoy it. If she was being fair, what he was doing down there with his tongue was redeeming almost every annoying thing he’d done and said all day long - but she would never admit that to him. 

Her body was humming and Gwen closed her eyes and leaned back, giving him even better access. She was shocked by how quickly she was responding to him - as she realized she might not have quite as much time as she thought she did. When he slipped two fingers up inside her and started to lightly tease her clit with his tongue she found herself facing a very difficult decision. She could let him finish her off and enjoy every delicious second of it and maybe even have a second orgasm later on - or she could shove him away and prevent losing the game in only a few minutes. It was a tough decision. Her body was screaming for release, so ready to fall over the edge but her competitive spirit won out. 

Gwen let go of his head and put her foot back on the floor, taking a step back as his fingers slid out of her pussy. He looked up at her with a grin as he wiped her pussy juice off his face with his hand. She took another step back and then lifted her foot and placed her toes under his chin, urging him up to his feet. Nik slowly rose as she lifted her leg higher and higher, until he was fully standing. 

Before she could put her foot back down he caught her ankle and held it, resulting in a stare off. Gwen held her balance on one leg, determined not to waver, while giving him a cold stare that was completely opposite to what she was actually feeling inside - full of fire and so damn horny. 

He gave her a cocky grin and then released her. As soon as she was free she closed the gap, put a hand on his chest and shoved him onto the couch. It was her turn to play dirty and give him the same decision she’d had to make. She was pretty sure he groaned even before she took his cock to the back of her throat and sucked her way up to the tip. He groaned again when she touched his sack and fondled him gently. If he didn’t make her stop Gwen was certain she could suck him dry in no time. 

She felt his hands in her hair, just like she’d done to him and Nik slowly started to move with her until she stopped completely and let him slowly fuck her mouth, leaving the decision even more in his hands. That was until he started moving faster and pushed too deep. Gwen gagged and pulled away as she coughed and choked. “Bastard,” she said, when she could speak. 

“Sometimes I forget just how big I am,” he replied, only half joking. 

“Arrogant bastard,” she added. 

Nik shrugged. “No, just confident. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

The air in the room was so sexually charged she was sure she could actually physically feel the tension. It only got thicker and heavier as they stared at one another, waiting to see who would make the next move. 

It was him. Nik stood and grabbed her, spinning her around quickly. Then he roughly shoved her forward, bending her over the arm of the couch. He wasn’t being aggressive to the point of hurting her, but more with a sense of urgency - and she understood that feeling well. She was yearning for him in a way she hadn’t felt in quite some time. It was a raw, primal urge that needed to be satisfied - quickly. 

He tapped the inside of her ankles with his foot, spreading her stance a little wider and then he entered her slowly. The first moment of penetration she gasped loudly and then moaned as he stretched her out and filled her up with his hard cock. Once he was all the way in he gave a little extra thrust that pushed her harder into the arm of the couch, but also pushed his shaft just that little bit deeper that made the fire in her belly begin to rage. 

Before he pulled out he lifted upward, hitting a new spot that felt incredible. Nik held her hips as he thrusted slowly and Gwen found herself gripping the couch not only for leverage, but also because of the way he was making her feel. He pulled all the way out and repenetrated her and she moaned again. That push inside, breaking the barrier between them, uniting as one - it was so erotic and she loved that he was letting her experience it more than once. 

She hadn’t really thought much about what it might be like to have Nikolaj fucking her because she never imagined it would happen. There was an obvious attraction between them, a chemistry that couldn’t be faked or ignored, and he was a very handsome and sexy man, but there was no way she could have believed after the long day they had on set that he would have his dick buried deep in her pussy that very night. 

It didn’t take her long to realize that Nik was a damn good fuck. Maybe he was just really talented, maybe she was just really horny, or maybe they just fit together really well - but there was no denying that this would be one she would remember for a long, long time. Their height difference was very compatible to fucking the way they were. She could keep her feet on the ground and she didn’t have to bend her knees so she was low enough for him like she’d done with shorter men she’d been with over the years. It was so natural and comfortable. 

When Nik started to speed up she gasped and groaned with pleasure. Suddenly there was a slapping sound and her ass cheek started to sting. “Fuck,” she hissed. Before he had a chance to apologize she made it clear she’d enjoyed it. “Again,” she demanded. He smacked the other cheek just as hard and she felt her pussy get even wetter. As the sting subsided it started to burn with heat and she wanted more. “Harder this time,” she said, bracing herself for the sting. Nik obliged and she bit back the scream that was threatening from the pain. It hurt, but it turned her on even more than she thought was possible. There was so much pleasure in that sting and the way it made her ass bounce, and the vibrations that moved all the way to her pussy. All the while he was fucking her wildly, with his free hand now on her shoulder so he could get even deeper. 

With one last hard slap Gwen realized she was right there on the edge. A few more thrusts and she couldn’t hold on any longer, no matter how hard she tried. She didn’t want to lose, but the explosion that was building would be her comfort in defeat. “Oh,” she gasped, feeling every fiber of her body start to tighten up, right before it all blew up in a massive detonation of bliss. At the very same time all of that was happening to her she somehow still managed to hear his grunt as Nik came. 

God dammit, she thought, realizing that there was absolutely no way to tell who had won the bet. Even if Nik thought there was. “I clearly won,” he announced after pulling out. 

Gwen stood up and turned around. “You clearly did not,” she snapped, quickly reaching for the hoodie and slipping it on. “I will submit to nothing but a tie.” 

“That’s because you lost,” he said, wandering over to a gym bag where he had clean clothes. 

“Fine - let’s have a rematch then,” she growled. 

She watched him put on his underwear, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt without speaking. Then he walked back over to where she was standing and handed her a pair of pants. “Tempting, truly,” he said. “But we have to be up early tomorrow and you’re enough of a pain in the ass to work with when you’re fully rested.” Gwen snatched the pants from him and put them on. “So we’ll compromise and I’ll walk with you to your trailer and then walk you to your car since it’s late and dark.” She narrowed her eyes. “Oh don’t get the wrong idea. If you’re abducted we won’t be able to finish the season and we have some great shit coming up.” 

“Well it’s confirmed - I still don’t like you,” she announced, before grabbing her things and heading for the door, a smile on her face that she kept hidden from him. With the way his hand grazed her ass on the way out the door Gwen was certain there would be a rematch soon - or maybe even two, or three.


End file.
